Breaking Free
by KenkonNoMegami
Summary: Two students thought their 2nd yr would be the same... but they were wrong... Their home and skl life changed in this year... Bad summary but plz read... it's not bad but i'm not sayin its really really gud i think . Suitable title? idk
1. Info and Chapter 1

Sky High Fanfic

Name: Hikari-Yin Li

Alias: Yin (only mother and Leo calls her that)

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese and Chinese (Mom- Japanese, Dad- Chinese)

Hair: black with natural white streaks reaching thigh (at first) then her butt

Eyes: blood red

Personality: quiet, keeps to self, mysterious, distant

Clothes Style: Gothic Punk

Power: Light and Dark

Colour Code: Black, white and red

Other: Her family is rich but she is distant to her family as well, father expects too much and is strict; mother supports her but never in front of her father. Leo is her childhood/best friend and they are distant relatives. Everyone at Sky High avoids her.

Name: Leonardo Stellar

Alias: Leo

Age: 17

Nationality: mixed

Hair: short orange spiky hair

Eyes: blood red

Personality: fun and outgoing

Clothes Style: Casual

Power: Lightning

Colour Code: Red

Other: Lives with Hikari-Yin because his parents died and they were friends with her mother. Her father disapproves of Leonardo. He is Hikari-Yin's childhood/best friend and they are distant relatives. He can befriend anyone at Sky High but he chooses not to because he doesn't want to abandon Hikari-Yin.

Chapter 1

"Yin! Yin!" a boy with short orange messy hair and blood red eyes, dressed in a casual red sweat pants and a red shirt shouted as he pounded on the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl with thigh length black and white streaked hair and blood red eyes, dressed in black slacks and a gray camisole.

"What is it, Leonardo?" the girl asked looking at her best yet annoying friend.

"Is this a bad time to wake you up since you called out my full name? Well… uh… I just wanted to wake you up. Today's our first day of our second year! We should get ready! Well… Gotta go now, bye!" Leo said before running to his room.

Yin sighed and closed the door. She did her daily routine and went to her closet filled with dark coloured clothes. She took out her clothes and dressed in them. Her clothes consisted of a black no sleeve casual shirt, a red vest, a red, black and white plaid knee length skirt with a belt with chains hanging down her waist, a pair of short red and black arm gloves and black shin length boots. As soon as she was done, Leo pounded on her door again.

She sighed and said, "Coming! Go and eat!"

Then she put her hair into a long braid with bangs in her face, placed on her black eyeliner, eye shadow and red lipstick. Before she left she wore her black jacket and wore her black sunglasses with white rims.

Yin left her room with her silver messenger bag and walked to the dining room where her parents along with Leo around the table. Her black haired father with dark brown eyes dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, was reading the newspaper. Her black haired mother with sparkling gray eyes was dressed in a blue shirt and white skirt and was eating her breakfast.

Leo with short spiky hair wore a red v-neck shirt a brown jacket and blue casual jeans with white sneakers. His red and black one strap bag was next to him as he ate his breakfast.

Hikari-Yin entered the room and Leo noticed her.

"Morning Yin!" Leo said as he gulped down his egg.

"Yea, whatever," she replied.

She sat next to him and ate in silence as her father watched her and then the silence was broken.

"Why must you always wear those atrocious clothes, Hikari-Yin," her father said putting down the newspaper.

"Why must you always be a pain in the ass," she mumbled and Leo laughed.

"Hikari-Yin, what did you say?" her father inquired.

"I said, 'why must you always be a pain in the ass,'" Yin said as she sipped her tea.

"Young lady! I have raised you better than that!" her father shouted at her as he got up.

"Yea, you raised me… right! Since when did you start doing that?" she said as she got up and took her bag, "Come on Leo. We should get going, if we don't want to miss the bus."

She left the room with Leo, who had food in his mouth and placed his dark red sunglasses on, and her father fuming in anger.

They exited the doors of the mansion and the gates and walked to the end of the street, waiting for the bus.

"You think Lash and Speed are going to bug the newbies?" Leo asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Yin replied.

"Oh come on. Tell me," Leo asked.

Before she could reply the bus came and they saw Ron.

"Hey Ron," Leo said as Yin jus nodded her head at him.

"Sorry Yin, Leo, you're going to have to go to school with the freshmen. You two were a tad bit late for the sophomore ride," Ron apologized.

"Whatever," Yin said to Ron.

They walked down to an empty seat earning stares from the passengers.

As soon as they sat the door closed and Ron said, "That's everyone."

Yin took out her I-pod and started to listen to music as Leo was getting ready for 'the best part of the bus ride', he said. Yin looked out through the window and into the distance. Ron tore off his sleeve revealing another sleeve with the Sky High emblem on it along and changed his hat with another one with the same thing as his sleeve.

"Next stop, Sky High," Ron said to the passengers and the bus went forward.

"Where are we?" a girl with brown hair in low pigtails wearing green asked as they were on another road that was always closed off.

Then belts began to appear and strapped them unto the passengers as Ron said, "Hang on back there. We're going 'off road'."

More machinery appeared out of nowhere by Ron's driver seat and he said, "Here we go."

He drove towards the end of the road and the bus flew up as everyone except Leo, Yin and Ron were screaming for their lives.

"Woot!" Leo screamed in joy while Yin looked at the clouds they were passing.

"There she is," Ron said as a school was floating in the sky, "Sky High."

Ron landed the bus but it was a rough one and they all began to pile out one by one.

"A word of an advice; Never miss the bus because the bus waits for no one. Except for you Mr. Stronghold, whether you're late or early or if you just want to talk," Ron said and then handed Will a card, "Give me a call."

"Thanks Ron," Will said and then walked off to the freshmen group.

Yin and Leo walked pass Ron when Ron also gave them a card, which Leo kept in his pocket. They went pass the Freshmen, brushing through them as they blocked the way.

"Next time, we're taking the other way, Leo," Yin said to him as they walked through the group.

"Fine," Leo said as they walked out of the crowd and sat on stairs leaning on the wall as they watched Lash and Speed picking on the freshmen.

Lash and Speed were then stopped by a brunette dressed in a pink top and a gray skirt who was Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Grayson. She was explaining about Sky High to the Freshmen, who were listening to her.

"I don't like her," Yin said referring to Gwen.

"Yea… she has this vibe to her," Leo said looking at the group.

"Let's go, class is going to start soon."

The two got up and walked towards their assigned lockers, which were next to each other. When they were walking to their lockers, they saw a boy of their age with black hair and one red streak wearing all black next to their locker, going through his locker.

They went to their locker and Yin nodded to Warren who nodded in acknowledgement as Leo said, "Hi, Warren! How was your summer?"

Warren didn't answer, ignoring his presence and left with Leo frowning.

"Why does he always do that when I say something to him?" Leo questioned.

Yin looked at him, shook her head and Leo looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. We should go," Yin said with books in hand and left after closing her locker.

Leo took his books, closed his locker and ran to catch up with Yin.

"That was mean; leaving me there!" Leo whined.

Yin made no reply and entered the lab with Leo behind her. There was barely anyone in the class as it was only 10 minutes until class starts. Yin was bugged by Leo to get to class early because he claimed he wanted to get a good seat. They took the seats in the 3rd row by the window column. Since they only had 10 minutes, Leo started to talk about something that he did last night but as usual, Yin ignored him.

"And then, bam! I lost! I lost the game by doing the stupidest thing a game freak can do! Going to the wrong place! And I almost won!" Leo complained.

"Mr. Stellar. Now that you're done, can you please pay attention in class since I have started 5 minutes ago," Professor Medulla said annoyed.

"Yes sir…" Leo said and then whispered to Yin, "Why didn't you tell me class already started!"

Yin ignored him for a few minutes before answering, "Once you start talking, you never notice anything."

"But, you could've have at least warned me!"

"How? You're a non-stop talker."

"Well…"

"Mr. Stellar! For the last time, be quiet!" Professor Medulla said.

"Yes, sir."

"And can you stop distracting one of my prized students."

"Yes sir… But I thought I was your prized student?"

"You are one of them but only when you're working. Now, this term we are going to do Beams. And if you all are quick to learn the syllabus on the Beams that I choose, you all might learn about Death and Life Beams."

Hearing the Death and Life Beams made them all murmur for Death and Life Beams are the most dangerous weapons to use and they weren't allowed to make or use them. This was so because there was a super villain who nearly killed half of the world's population with the Death Beam but luckily he was stopped and there was a superhero who tried to give life to the ones who had died using the Life Beam as he was obsessed with life after his lover died right in his eyes but was also stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After many minutes of explaining what they were going to do and how and such, the bell rang for Lunch. And in a blur, Leo packed his and Yin's bag and ran off to the cafeteria while dragging Yin.

"I'll get us lunch, you go find seats. You want the usual right?" Leo asked.

"Yea, why are you in a rush? There's barely anyone in here," Yin asked looking around the empty cafeteria.

"I wanted to come before the rush, which would be right about now," Leo said as a lot of people started to come in, "Well I got to go, find us seat!"

With that, Leo ran to the line and was lucky that it was still quite short. With a sigh, Yin went to get a seat with both hers and Leo's bag in hand and sat at a random seat. She then began to listen to music as she read a book and then she looked up and saw Warren sitting in the seat infront of her, with his back facing her.

"Hey," Warren said looking at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Hey," Yin said before looking back into the book.

Then Leo came back with two trays of food, one with one Hero Sandwich and a soda and the other was the same but it was orange juice and a small bowl of fruits. Yin took her lunch which was the latter and gave at least two third of her sandwich to Leo as usual.

Ever since Yin was a child, she always had a small appetite and can't eat more than two thirds of a plate. If she ate more than the amount she can eat, she would vomit and get sick for a day or two due to something she has. Leo on the other hand, looks after her, eats some of her food to not waste them and has a large appetite.

"Want some?" Leo asked Warren but was ignored.

Yin started to eat and noticed that Warren was glaring at someone. She looked to the direction he was glaring and saw Will and his friends. As soon as she saw Will, she knew why he was glaring at him. She didn't interfere so she continued eating.

Meanwhile, Will and his friends sat down at a table and saw Warren glaring at him.

"Am I crazy or is that guy really looking at me?" Will asked his friends.

They all looked at Warren and saw him doing what Will asked them on.

"Dude," Zack said getting a reply of 'what?' from Will, "That's Warren Peace."

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"Yea."

"I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a super villain, Baron Battle."

"So where do I come in?" Will asked.

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence," Ethan said.

"No chance of Parole until after his third life," Magenta added.

"That's great. It's my first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy," Will said and then asked after a few moments, "Is he still looking?"

Layla feigned a turn to her right and said, "No."

"No?"

"No."

Will turned and saw Warren still glaring at him, quickly turning around, he said to Layla, "I thought you said he wasn't looking. Anyways, I notice two others sitting at his table. Who are they?"

They again looked in Warren's direction and then turned back to Will.

"You don't know who they are?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"No. If I did I wouldn't be asking you," Will said.

"Well the girl's Hikari-Yin Li and the boy's Leonardo Stellar," Ethan said, "I heard that they have creepy eyes, that's why they're wearing sunglasses and Hikari-Yin is not to be messed around with, so everyone stays clear of her. Leonardo is a different story; you can talk to him and no one really stay clear of him unlike Hikari-Yin but he stays with her. I also hear that they're distant cousins.

"Leonardo's parents died when he was around 5 and has been living with his cousin since. They died in the accident with the proclaimed 'Big Bang' with the breakouts with many super villains. His father was Bolten Light, his power was lightning and his mother was Flamer, her power was fire. All we know is that Leonardo got his power from his father but Hikari-Yin… we don't know."

"Well we do know that Hikari-Yin has a dangerous power so the principal told her and Coach Boomer that she's to not do Gym class," Layla said.

"Where have you been living? Under a rock? Besides her parents are Heroes and well known ones too but they retired 10 years ago. Her dad is Sidero Metallum, because he can control and make metal or iron and her mother is Athlea the Maiden, because she can heal others and inflict pain on them. Her dad retired because he had to inherit his family business and for her mom, she had to take care of her and Leonardo but I hear that from time to time they would help out," Magenta says.

"It must be cool to live with those two heroes. Remember the incident last year, they were the one who cleaned it up after your parents couldn't and also they contributed a lot to put a stop to the 'Big Bang', more than your parents ever did," Zack said to Will.

"It's a sad thing they retired. She's lucky to have them as parents. It must be fun to live with them, I mean who wouldn't? I would. I bet they're nice, fun, cool, loving and caring parents," Ethan said dreamingly.

"You do know that it is rude to talk about someone behind their backs," the group heard and then looked to the direction it came from.

They looked and saw Yin and Leo walking pass them and out of the cafeteria.

"Want me to take care of them?" Leo asked Yin, who had an emotionless look on her face.

Although she always had the cold face on, this one was more… cold and distant than the previous ones.

"No, leave them. You can deal with them next time if you want," Yin said.

"You sure? I mean, they don't know your parents like we do. If they did, they wouldn't view them as they did a while ago. Well, your mother is the same as they say but your dad! He-"

"Drop it, Leo," Yin growled, "as much as I hate it, you hate it too. And you just want to mess with them, but don't push it. You know they are waiting for us to lose control."

"Fine, but next time, I will," Leo said.

The two then went to their next class.

A few days later, Yin and Leo were doing their homework in Leo's room when Yin's mother came in with her father behind her.

"Yin, Leo. We're invited to dinner at our old friend's house so you should get dressed. We'll be going at 6:30 and that should give you two an hour to finish up your homework and get dressed," her mother said.

"Yin, don't you dare wear those atrocious things you call clothes," her father demanded as he stepped forward, infront of his wife.

"Since you asked her so nicely, she says she will," Leo said to him knowing that Yin was going to say that.

Then the door slammed closed infront of her father's face as he once again fumed in anger.

"They're idiots," Yin said monotonously.

"Yea, I mean, how are we going to change and finish our homework in one hour!" Leo complained, "We have Mad Science homework, History of Heroes and Heroes' Language homework! Who do they think we are? Mr. Medulla? He's practically the only one who can finish the long pieces of HW in 30 minutes!"

"*Sigh* let's get ready and we'll do our homework over at their friend's house, I'm sure they won't mind," Yin said packing her things to go back to her room.

"Ok, but I still don't like it."

Yin then went to her room which was at the end of the hall next to Leo's room but she didn't use that way, she used the door that was connected to their rooms as she couldn't bother use the hallway.

She and Leo then locked the door on both sides and went to get ready. They took a shower and did all the necessities they had to do. They got dressed and packed their stuff into their bag. They both exited at the same time and saw what each other was wearing.

Leo was wearing a red short sleeved casual shirt and black slacks with his shades on. His pants were a mixture of gothic and punk. His pants were black with red tubing and trimming, a pair of bondage pants that feature red contrast-stitching, detachable bondage straps, mini handcuffs on the back straps, mini chains with metal skull studs on them, various metal rivets and eyelets, and giant pockets. His shirt was just plain red with black linings. His hair was slightly wet but would be dry by the time they reached the host's house. He was wearing black sneakers and his short sleeves revealed a tattoo on his left arm. It was a red dragon coiled around his arm; the tail was around his wrist, coiling around his arm up to his forearm with the dragon's face, slightly breathing out fire.

Yin was wearing a black blazer like jacket with some bag flaps on the left and a dark red arm band around her left arm. The sleeves were flared out and the blazer was long, reaching to her mid-thigh with the last button reaching her waist and a red strap around the waist. Underneath the blazer was a white shirt with the word 'Death?' in red that seemed to be splattered on like blood. She wore black loose pants; it was fitting around the waist and was loose going down. On the pants were some rows of pants hoops and on two of them on each side had an individual chain going onto its opposite side, it was held in place by a white piece of fabric around the middle. Around her knees were red straps with eyelets where the chain ended to. Starting from the knees was an open zipper showing the red and white fabric that was sown under. The red, white and black pants covered her black sneakers and she also wore black gloves. Her hair was in the same braid and all she did was jus place on her shades and red lipstick; no heavy make-up for the night.

"Cool, now, you do know that what we are wearing is going to piss your father off right?" Leo said earning a nod and then smiled evilly, "then let's hurry up and show them our attire!"

They grabbed their bags and walked down the stairs as they heard the mother of the house calling for them.

"Yin, Leo. Time to go; we're going to be late and it's rude to be late," they hear her say.

Yin's mother was wearing an off shoulder blue dress reaching her knees and a light blue sweater tied around her shoulder and a pair of blue heels. Yin's father wore a casual gray shirt and black slacks with his shoes.

As soon as they reached them, the father was red.

"What in the world are you two wearing? I want you two to march right back to your room and wear something more appropriate! Leonardo, cover up that ridiculous tattoo and wear casual pants! And you young lady! I want you to wear something normal for once! What happened to my little girl from all those years ago! March right back up, now!" Yin's father fumed.

"Honey, let them be, we'll be late if we don't go now," Yin's mother said trying to calm her husband down.

The father, still red, turned around and went through the door.

"Yin, Leo. You should know better than to get him angry like this," she said.

"We will when you grow a backbone," Leo and Yin muttered only making themselves hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They then went to the car and they were on their way. The ride was long and quiet but Yin and Leo escaped the silence by listening to their I-pods. They then stopped infront of a house and exited the car. The parents walked to the door with Leo and Yin behind them and pressed the doorbell.

Meanwhile, inside the house were several people on the couch doing their homework while the son of the house was talking to his father in the kitchen.

"It's not Coach Boomer. It's me! I don't have any powers," the boy said to his father who halted his movements to call to make a complaint.

"But you never said… I mean… You made it seem like…" the father started.

"Like I had super strength like you?" the boy finished for his father and then continued, "But I don't."

The father walked to his son and held him around his arms, "But you will, Will. You're just… You're just a late bloomer, that's all. That's what it is."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I don't care, because really the fact of the matter is, I'm proud to be a sidekick. Actually, I'm proud to be a hero support," Will said and went to the living room with his father stunned.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Will answered the door. He opened the door to see Yin and Leo with a man and a woman.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Good Evening, are your parents home?" the man asked.

"James! Akira! Glad you can make it!" Will heard his father say as he turned around to see his parents.

His father was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a light tan pants while his mother wore a long sleeved light gray shirt and light brown pants.

The two went towards the unknown man and woman and hugged them.

"Will, this is Huang-Fu Li and his wife, Akari Li. Call Huang-Fu, James," his father said to him and then turned to the two teenagers, "and these two must be your daughter and nephew."

"Yes, they are. This is Hikari-Yin Li and Leonardo Stellar," Akari introduced.

"I'm truly sorry about their atrocious attire," James interrupted.

"No. No. It's ok," Will's mother said.

"Yin, Leo. This is Steve Stronghold and his wife Josie Stronghold. This is their son Will Stronghold," Akira said.

All Yin and Leo did was stare into space, not really listening to one word they were saying as their earphones were still in their ears but was expertly hidden from sight. They entered the house and as they walked pass the living room seeing Will's friends. They all entered the living room occupying the only spaces available.

Yin and Leo occupied the only couch that wasn't being used. They took out their books and started to do their work as they felt stares directed to them. Leo looked up and glared at them and they returned to do their work as the two pairs of parents started to talk after being introduced to Will's friends and after the friends fawned over the two slightly more well-known Heroes.

"Yin, what's the main component contributed to the Heat and Freeze Beam and what's the difference in the making?" Leo asked, "I could never get this one correct. Is it the fire cryogenic core for the Freeze Ray and the water cryogenic core for the Heat Ray?"

"The main component is cryogenic core. You're quite correct but a bit off. They have the same core but they use their opposite element as cores, meaning the heat core would be used for the Freeze Beam and the Heat Beam would use the cold core because in the making there's a converter that only works in those two Beams. So the heat core would be reversed to make the Freeze Beam vice versa. Research shows that if they use the heat core for the Heat Beam and the cold core for the Freeze Beam without the converter, it wouldn't produce the Beam they wanted and due to that experiment they produced the Fire Beam and the Water Beam as the Heat and Freeze Beam they were trying to produce shot out Fire and Water, respectively," Yin said not taking her eyes off of her work as everybody listened to her explanation.

"Thanks Yin," Leo said writing down what she had said.

"Your daughter is intelligent, she must be one of the top students as well as your nephew," Steve said impressed after hearing the explanation.

"Thank you, Yin and Leo excels in every subject and are at the top of the Academic grades. They were offered to skip the year but they refused. The two are very talented and we're proud of them," Akari said smiling.

"If only Will was like that," Josie said.

"Thank you but at least your son can dress normally and can obey your orders unlike those two," James said coldly.

"We will when you stop being an arse," Leo said loud enough for them to hear.

"Leonardo Stellar! Hold your tongue!"

"Why should we?" Yin mumbled.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner. Do you all want to stay for dinner?" Josie asked Will's friends.

After contemplating on the questions they agreed.

They all made their way to the dining room and sat. Steve was sitting on the end of the table and on his right was James, followed by his wife, next to her was Yin, then Leo and lastly Magenta. On his left was Will, then Layla, followed by Ethan and then Zack.

Josie came out with several plates filled with food and passed them down and went back to the kitchen to get more. The plates were filled with mashed potatoes, cooked meat with barbeque sauce and a salad on the side. They were accompanied with a glass of water. They then began to eat with Josie sitting on the other end of the table.

As they ate they talked, by 'they' it means the adults.

"I'm glad you can make it. I'm sorry for calling you out although you're busy," Steve said.

"It's alright. It's just a reunion of the 'Fantastic Crew'," Akira said smiling.

"Hikari-Yin, finish your food. It's rude to leave leftovers at a host's house and this action of yours says that the food is horrible," James said to Yin noting that she had eaten little.

Everyone turned to Yin and noticed that she had eaten around 3 forkfuls of mashed potatoes, 1/4 of the meat and a 1/3 of the salad. She looked at him emotionlessly and Josie interjected saying that it was alright.

"No, this is not alright, Josie. Young lady, finish off your food," James ordered.

Leo reached out to take her plate to take the remaining food but was stopped by James.

"Leonardo, let her finish off her food and eat your plate," James said making Leo stop his movements and then turned to Yin, "Young lady! I said to finish your food."

"James, leave her-" Akari started but was cut off.

"Akari, she's been disobeying my orders since she turned 6 and even more when she turned 10 and 15 I've let her and Leonardo off many times but this draws the line. She needs to obey me or else…" James said coldly but then stopped after he saw Yin eating, "See. Now that's how it's done."

Yin began forcing herself to eat and Leo was telling her to stop as Akari was holding onto her hand to stop her movements.

"Leonardo, Akari, let her eat," James said noticing them trying to stop her.

Akari reluctantly stopped while Leo continued but stopped after James said his name dangerously. After a while, Yin finished her food leaving small pieces of leftovers and forcibly gulped down the glass of water and Leo noticed that she was slightly going red; it wasn't noticeable as yet.

"Good, you're done but wait…" James started, "You're not. I specifically told you to finish up your food!"

Yin took up the fork and began to force herself to eat the last of the food but it stopped mid-air as she couldn't stomach anymore food.

"Young Lady! Eat!" James said getting up and walking over to her daughter.

"James, I think you're going too far with this," Steve said concerned.

James took the fork from her hand and stuffed it in her mouth. He held her mouth closed for her to chew and then went back to his seat. Then Yin was turning into a noticeable shade of red.

"Yin!" Leo shouted as he got up, grabbing her shoulders and dragged her up, "Come!"

"Leonardo! Sit down and leave Yin alone, this instant!" James said.

Yin started to gag as she swayed on her feet so Leo went to the kitchen to get an empty bag. He rushed over to her and placed the bag over her mouth with everyone watching in confusion. Yin then started to vomit out the food she just ate and then fainted after wiping her mouth and drinking water. Everyone got up in shock and started to surround her. Akari went infront of her and began to use her powers.

"Are you happy? Are you happy now? See what you did to Yin!" Leo shouted at his uncle in anger.

"Wh-what happened?" James asked confused as the others.

"Didn't you know that she can't stomach a lot of food or else she'll become like this! Oh but wait! You wouldn't! Because you're a cold hearted bastard who never thought of what Yin wanted! So much for the fun and loving father people see you as!" Leo shouted at him making everyone shocked of the situation and of what he had just said.

"I-I didn't know," James stuttered.

"Of course you didn't! Ever since you inherited your goddamn business, you've become an asshole! Taking away everything that Yin loved! You didn't even go to my parent's funeral! I bet you don't even know of her-" Leo started to say but was then stopped by Yin who told him not to and then drifted back into unconsciousness. Leo turned to Steve and pointed a finger at him, "And you! You knew what happened to my parents but you didn't help! You weren't occupied that time and you were even next to them! I knew you wanted to get rid of them because they were stealing the popularity that you always wanted! You didn't even stop Uncle James when you saw his personality taking a turn! I know because I saw when this happen! I was there when you visited him and saw him taking everything away from Yin and didn't even stop him! You're partially the cause of this! You too Aunt Akira! You need to get a backbone! If you two stopped him, this probably wouldn't have happened!"

Steve looked down feeling the guilt.

"What?" James exclaimed, "If you told me I-"

"You'd what?"

"…"

"See you don't even know anything about her! None of you do!"

Leo got even angrier and punched James in the face and lifted Yin. He then marched out of the house with everyone calling him and Yin in his hands. And with a flash of lightning, Leo disappeared.

Leo appeared back into Yin's room and ordered the maids to change her. When they were down Leo appeared back into the room with a bowl of cold water and a towel. He dipped the towel into the bowl of water, rinsed it, folded it and then placed it on her forehead. Leo looked at her softly and stayed by her side, occasionally changing the dampen towel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yin opened her eyes and saw Leo resting his head on the bed as he sat on a chair. She smiled and then began to wake him up.

"Leo. Leo. Leo, wake up," Yin said shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Leo said as he got up and then saw Yin, "Yin! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Now let's get dressed. We've only got 30 minutes to get to school," Yin said as she got up with the help of Leo.

"You sure you want to go to school today?"

"Yeah, now get out so I can get ready," Yin said pushing him out.

She closed and locked the door and got ready. She did her necessities and dressed in Gothic Victorian lace up corset top with fairy sleeves, black shorts with a mixture of black and dark red pants-legs, that fits around the knee but as it goes down it loosens up and gets baggy and are held up by black suspenders attaching it to the shorts and the pants-legs covered up her black boots. She put on her red lipstick, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She placed on her sunglasses.

She left her room with her bag and left to meet up with Leo who was waiting by the dining room. He was dressed in a white shirt with long red sleeves which he pulled them up revealing his tattoo, blue jeans and white sneakers. He too was wearing his sunglasses and had his bag in his hand.

They went to the dining room seeing her parents. They all ate in silence but Yin decided to leave early to finish up their homework at school. They left and Yin took Leo arm as he flashed, disappearing from site and reappeared at school.

They sat on the wall and started doing their homework. The day was normal as any other day but Leo was quiet for he was quite angry at his aunt and uncle for acting as if nothing ever happened.

During lunch, Yin found them a sit and as usual, Warren sat in the seat infront of her. Leo then came back with their lunches but this time it was soup that he requested the lunch ladies to make for him and Yin. As he was at the edge of the table, he fell with a load on his back. He fell making the trays fly up in the air and his trays fell on Yin while the person behind him, own tray fell infront of Warren. Not only, the hot food fell on Yin but also a bolt of lightning came out of Leo's hand and cut at least a few inches of her hair unevenly and her hair was then out of the braid.

Warren got up and glared at Will and started to approach him as he got up from the floor. Will tried to apologise but Warren wouldn't hear of it. Warren then started to attack him with his fire after he mentioned his father. Then one of his fire balls misaimed and landed in Yin's uneven end hair. Leo then tried to put it out but Yin just placed her hand on the fire and it sizzled, making it stop. This made everyone stop as they didn't want to deal with an angry and dangerous Yin.

"Yin, sorry, I misaimed. I was aiming for this idiot," Warren said softly as he got up from being thrown to through a wall.

Yin looked at him and then at Will, glaring.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I'm sorry that my dad didn't stop your dad from changing and taking everything away from you and about last night as well," Will started making Yin glare even harder, "and Leonardo, I'm sorry that my parents were the cause of your pa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the two cousins stood up glaring with a killing aura surrounding him.

"What did you say," Leo growled lightning appearing around his body as they walked towards him.

Warren's arms ignite with fire, Leo's arm was surrounded by lightning and then they charged at him but were stopped by the fire extinguisher. Will had pulled off the top from the extinguisher as aimed it at the two putting them out. Yin then was knocked back due to Leo falling and their glasses came off revealing two pairs of angry blood red eyes. Yin pushed Leo off and got up glaring, frightening everyone with not only the colour of her eyes and killing intent but with the white and dark glow coming from her hands.

Yin lifted the hand that had the dark glow, palm facing Will, enveloping him in black. The darkness began to make its way up to his head and he began to look pale, sick and about to faint. Before it could make its way to the top, Principal Powers appeared and stopped her. She looked at the four teens and told them to follow her. They entered her office to wait and told Yin to take a shower in the gym. Luckily for Yin, she had extra clothes in her locker and went to get them.

When she went back she was clean. She wore a white v-neck sleeveless jacket with a black long sleeved ninja fishnet mesh shirt under and a red fitting leather pants and her boots. Her hair was now evenly cut and reached her but with it in a braid. Then they were lead to another room which was white all over. When Warren tried to ignite to hurt Will, Principal Powers explained that the room neutralizes all powers and began to scold them. When she was done, she left the four teens in the room.

Later that day, they were released and the three sophomores and one freshman went out of the school as it was after school. The three sophomores went out to see all the committee discussing the dance decorations and such with Gwen and also the principal, who was called in by Gwen for something.

The three took their seat by the wall and did their own individual things until Yin's attention turned to the principal who was calling her.

"Yes?" Yin asked.

"Yes, would you do the honours of singing and performing for the dance?" Principal Powers asked.

"No, and why? Do you even know if I can sing? What if I ruin the stupid dance?"

Principal Powers disregarded her comment on the 'stupid dance' and continued, "Oh, yes we know you can sing. Gwen and her friends here found some videos with you singing in what I think, Japanese? From what I speculated from the videos and research, you are quite famous. And this must be one of the reasons why you would be missing from school for some time last year. Pete, will you show the videos please."

Pete was a hero with projection as his power, he took the laptop that he had in his hand and projected the videos playing. He apparently made it large enough for everyone in the school to see. Everyone stopped what they did and looked at the projection as it caught their interest. (I do not own the following songs.) (listen to I'm Here by Yuna Ito, Still Doll and Suna no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima)

There were murmurs as they recognize the singers in the video as Yin except that her hair was brown and her eyes were not red.

Yin was as emotionless as ever and said firmly, "No."

"Reconsider your choice," Gwen said, "the dance would be even more successful if you-"

"No," Yin said then turned around, "Let's go, Leo."

Leo nodded his head, held Yin's hand and in a flash they were home. They went in the house and went to their room. As usual, they Yin's father came home during dinner as they were eating and when he came into the room he was red.

"Hikari-Yin! Leonardo! What is it that I hear you two fighting in school? And with Commander and Jestream's child and alongside with Baron Battle's son! This is the last straw! You two are grounded! For the next month, no TV, no phone, no laptop, no computer, no music, no fun! You two are going to be on the dance committee and are going to the dance as well, seeing that you two hate it! And young lady, you are going to sing for the dance and you are not allowed to wear your atrocious clothes ever again or have anything relating to them!" the father yelled in anger.

"Uncle James, this is unfair and unreasonable! So you're just going to forget about what happen last night? This is a load of bull-" Leo started but was cut off by a slap to his face.

By this time the two had left the room and Leo glared at his uncle.

"Yin, don't worry. He's not going to let you not wear your clothes. I know you find comfort in wearing it, but he's not going to stop you from wearing them," Leo reassured her.

But it failed because as they walked to her room, maids were coming out of her room with boxes in their hands. Leo rushed in the room to find all the things that Yin found comfort in gone.

"What are you doing?" Leo shouted in anger as Yin just stood still, frozen in her spot.

"They are doing as they are told. I told you, Hikari-Yin is not to have anything to do with those atrocious things she calls clothes and anything relating to them!" they heard a voice from behind them say.

They turned around to see Yin's father looking pleased at himself. Yin just stiffly walk in her room to see her room completely redecorated.

Instead of seeing her dark furniture, bed spread, wall paintings and clothes, she saw bright and light colours. She looked at her closet and saw a wide variety of clothes but not one of them, does she recognizes as hers. The only thing that was hers was a small miniature drawer on top of her dresser, with a lock on it.

The next day, she was dressed in a white long sleeved collar shirt, light gray sequin yoke skirt reaching her knees with gray leggings and black casual pumps. She placed her hair into her usual braid, bangs still in her face and only wore light red lipstick. She placed on her glasses and took her book bag and went down.

Leo was waiting for her in his White v-neck shirt that showed his tattoo and red pants with his white sneakers. He looked at her and felt angry. He had never seen her like this before; her face was completely devoid of emotion, light, hope or life and the light colour clothes made her even paler.

They made their way to the dining room and catching the attention of her parents.

"Now, isn't this better," James said looking at her, "now remember, you two will be on this dance committee at school."

Yin made no sound and just nodded her head as she ate. When they finished, they left with Leo even quieter and anger. He had never seen Yin this obedient other than before her father turn into the father he is today.

Once they reached school, everyone was surprise at Yin's appearance. Although she looked fragile due to her clothes and even paler, she was more unapproachable and dark and to top it off, an angry and cold Leo was next to her. They went to Gwen and were then told what to do.

Although the teachers were surprised by the new appearance of Yin, they became concerned. They had never in their teaching years, seen someone this cold, distant, emotionless and lifeless. She was completely quiet and did nothing but look lifeless.

During gym, she and Leo were at a corner of the room and today, it was 'Save the citizens'. Lash and Speed yet again won another match and were the undefeated champions. They then were deciding one who to fight against.

Meanwhile, over at Yin's side, her chest had been hurting and she was sweating a bit, this didn't catch Leo's eyes as she hid it well. However, when she started to clutch her chest, this went noticed by Leo.

"Yin, are you ok?" Leo asked holding her arms.

"Hey? Are you ok?" they heard and turned to see Warren looking concerned.

All Yin did was nod and then Lash and Speed called out who they wanted to battle against.

"I'll take little Stronghold and uh," Speed said.

"And we pick Stellar," Lash said.

"Warren, can you look after Yin for me please?" Leo asked.

"You didn't have to ask, I would take care of her regardless of what you think," Warren replied taking Yin into his arms.

"Yin, we'll leave after this match," Leo said.

Leo then went down and got padded. They got ready and then Leo noticed him waving to Gwen.

"Hey, shithead! Get your head in the game and out of the mind filled with crap!" Leo growled, glaring at him.

"You have three minutes to mobilize your opponents and to save the citizens," Coach Boomer said as a female doll saying, 'Save me' all the while, was then lowered above a machine.

"Ready! Set! BATTLE!" Coach Boomer said.

Speed rushed at Will, knocking him away, while Lash stretched and grabbed Leo who tried to shock him by bringing lightning around his fists.

"You know that won't work. Rubber doesn't conduct electricity," Lash said.

'I really hate this guy,' Leo thought.

Glancing over, he saw Will getting up from the floor. Will jumped bringing down his fist and sending a shockwave through the floor sending Speed, Lash and Leo flying.

'Not bad,' Leo thought as he flew through the air.

When he landed he got up to see Will fighting Lash.

"Guess it's my turn with Speed."

He ran to Speed with lightning around his fists and punched but Speed dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that Stellar," Speed taunted.

Leo kept swinging but couldn't land a hit. Speed started running around him in a circle sucking away his oxygen. Will had just finished tying Lash to a pole, earning laughs from everyone in the audience, and ran over to help Leo. 10 seconds Left on the clock Will rushed over to speed and grabbed him.

"Now I've got you," Leo said while landing a tremendous punch which sent Speed flying and crashing into Lash.

"We gotta save the citizen," Will said

"No problem." And with a flash Leo was at the other side of the arena with the doll in his arms.

After the timer buzzed, everybody cheered and clapped. They surrounded Will, leaving Leo out but he didn't care as he walked away to Yin.

"Yin, you alright?" Leo asked Yin who was in Warren's arms.

Yin didn't reply and Leo took her into his arms and said to Warren, "I'll call you if anything happens. I know you still care for her and she does for you too."

And with a flash he disappeared and appeared in the principal's office.

"Principal Powers, we need to be excused from school," Leo said.

"Leonardo, you cannot just appear into my- Oh dear, what happen?" she asked looking at Yin.

"Please!" Leo said urgently and received a nod, "And please don't tell Uncle James."

He then again disappeared and appeared into a hospital and went to the receptionist. He demanded for Yin's doctor and the receptionist did as he requested.

"Mr. Stellar, Ms. Li, what seems to be the prob- I see, well, come. Follow me into the check-up room," their doctor said and led them into a room.

Leo set Yin down on the bed and the doctor began to check her breathing and such.

"Well, we need to scan through her body to see what's wrong," the doctor said and took off his glasses as Leo locked the door.

"Dr. Ray, do you think she's alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"Well, I'm checking it now," he replied and proceeded in scanning her body with his eyes as it produced a red beam.

Dr. Ray was also a hero support and his power was to scan through the bodies for anything unusual like diseases and such. He had been the Li Family Doctor ever since he worked as a doctor.

"Oh my, Leo," Dr. Ray said as he looked at him seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Yin and Leo left the hospital and went out to eat at the Paper Lantern. They went in and sat in the seat infront of Layla. They ordered and then Layla slide into the seat beside Leo.

"Do you mind me sitting with you guys?" Layla asked.

"No, it's ok," Yin said.

"So who're you waiting on?" Leo asked.

"Will…" she replied.

"He's not coming," Yin said, "you know that."

Meanwhile, James was working in his office when he got a phone call from the family doctor.

"Hello?" James answered still writing on his papers.

"Hello, Mr. Li? This is Dr. Ray," the caller said.

"Yes, what is it Dr. Ray? Not one of our family members went to you nor is it time for our check-ups."

"On the contrary, sir. Yin has and Leo came with her."

"And why is that?"

"It's about her condition, sir."

"What condition? Is it her eating problems?"

"Oh my… They never told you? Then I'm sorry for calling then."

"Hold it right there!" James commanded as he stopped working, "What condition?"

"*sigh* well sir. Yin is sick."

"Get on with it!" James snapped and then took up his cup to drink from it.

"*takes a deep breath* Sir, Yin has a heart problem that seemed to be triggered by her powers. You see, her powers were probably too much when she first got them, which was when she was 6 and her six year old heart couldn't handle the pressure and it overloaded her heart. Today, she came in because she had an attack. I scanned her body and well… I'm sorry to say but… her heart is failing her."

James dropped his cup, spilling the coffee and it landed on the carpeted floor. He was shocked at the information, especially when he heard that his little girl was dying and tried to take in the information.

"Sir? Is everything ok?"

"Yea. Yea, I… I got to go," James said hanging up.

He packed his things and rushed home. He entered the house and shouted for his daughter but there was no reply from her so her rushed to her room to see that she wasn't there.

"Honey? You're home early. What's wrong?" his wife asked as he entered their room.

"No, nothing. Can your power heal someone who's dying?" James asked.

"No… if it's close to death, it's near impossible. And medicine won't work unless there's a surgery for it that's close to curing them."

"Medicine? Medicine!"

James, still in denial, rushed to Yin's room to find proof if she did have heart problems as he did not want to believe that his little girl was sick.

He searched through everything and couldn't find anything and he was relieved.

"The doctor must have been joking," James reassured himself until he saw a small miniature drawer that was locked.

He walked towards it and unlocked it with his power. He opened the drawer hoping that it wasn't medicine and his hope was crushed when he saw the drawer to be filled with medicine tablets and such.

"No. No. NO!" James screamed as he cried.

He then left the room after putting her stuff back together.

Back over at Yin's side, the two cousins had finished eating but stayed to keep Layla Company and the entire restaurant was empty. Warren then came over with a jar of water.

"Still working on that?" he asked Layla who had a plate of food infront of her.

"Hey," she replied.

"Hey…"

"We go to school together."

"You're Stronghold's friend."

"Yea…"

"You want me to heat that up for ya?" Warren asked.

Layla leaned in and whispered, "You're not supposed to use our powers out of school."

"I was just gonna stick it in the microwave," he whispered back.

Yin and Leo just ignored the two conversing and thought about what the doctor had said about Yin's condition. Then Yin felt Warren sit beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers. Warren and Layla then talked to each other and Layla told him how she fell in love with Will.

Yin then tuned them out and tears began to come out of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Layla asked noticing her tears.

Warren turned towards Yin and took her in his arms saying, "Shhh… What's wrong, yin? What is it?"

"Leo brought me to the doctor and said that my condition is getting worse! He… He says that I'm dying!" Yin cried into his chest shocking him and Layla.

"Hikari-Yin! You're dying?" Layla said shocked.

"Now that you know, you must never tell anyone," Leo said to her seriously.

"I promise but tell me everything, please."

Leo proceeded to explain the life story of Yin as the said name fell asleep in Warren's arms.

"Wow, I didn't know that. I didn't know she had to go through all of that. I'm sorry to have judged you two," Layla apologized.

"It's ok."

"So Warren and Yin, if I may call her that, were together? It looks like they still are."

"I know."

"Who you going to the dance with?"

"Magenta."

"Magenta? When did you ask her? When did you even talk to her?"

"Well…"

Leo's POV

'It was during free period when Yin wanted to be left alone in the library and I went outside to see Magenta sitting alone on the grass. I went and sat next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied.

"The school's boring isn't it?"

"Yea."

"What's the point of having a dance?"

"Exactly! I mean why do we go to dances when your date might leave you for another chick and why do we have to dance? To make a fool of ourselves? No thanks!"

"I know right! They must have it in for us and when I find them I will torture them to tell me their evil plot!"

This comment made Magenta laugh and I said, "Hey! I'm being serious! I will find them!"

Magenta laughed even more and I started to laugh along. Ever since then I've been hanging around her during my free periods, when I have the time to talk to her, on the phone and online. Then last week I asked her out.

We were out on the grass on the school yard again talking about stuff when I asked.

"Hey, you want to go to the dance with me? I have been forced to attend it by my uncle and I thought,' Hey! Why don't I ask Magenta to follow me? She can liven the dance, I mean; she's funny, smart and beautiful!' So will you?" I asked.

"Sure, you know, you could've said you liked me," Magenta said.

"What? How did you know!"

"You just told me."

The two laughed and Magenta said, "Sure, I'll go to the dance with you. And by the way, I like you too."

Magenta leaned in and kissed me on the lips, "So this means, we're together."

I smiled and kissed her back and then the bell rang.'

Normal POV

"Awww… That's cool," Layla said.

"I think we should go now," Leo said getting up.

"Yea."

Leo took a sleeping Yin into his arms and uttering a word of thanks to the two, he disappeared in a flash. He appeared into Yin's room and set her on the bed. After slipping her under her blankets he looked at her peaceful state with sad eyes before leaving.

Unlike Yin, James was tossing and turning in his sleep.

The next day, Leo went to wake Yin up but he got no reply which was unusual; every time he went to wake her up, she would get up and answer her door while glaring at him. He pounded on the door again but no reply. He entered her room to see her still asleep so he went up to her and shook her with no success. He started to fret and took her in his arms and with a flash he appeared in the doctor's office.

"Dr. Ray, I think something's wrong with Yin! She's a light sleeper and I tried waking her up but…" Leo trailed off.

"Place her on the bed, Leo," he said and started to scan and check her up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Leo, she's been put into a coma. Her attack yesterday was probably too much for her to stand. We'll just have to hope that this only last for a few days. There's still no donor… Sorry Leo."

"Why? WHY! Why does she have to be AB Negative! Why does she have to deal with this? This is not fair!"

"Leo, you of all people should know that life is never fair."

For the next few days, Leo stayed by her side as she slept; only leaving when going to school. He had made an excuse that she had to go abroad for another music production to his uncle, aunt and the principals. The only people who really knew where she was were Warren and Layla.

It was only two days until the dance and it was on that day that a miracle happened.

"Leo! I know what happened and what's wrong with her! Why didn't you come and tell us!" James said as he entered the hospital room.

"Why should I? You never cared or took care of her! I had to! She had been burdened since she was a child and I had to take care of her and I never minded! You know why? 'Cause I actually cared for her! She comforted me when my parents died! She was there for me when my parents couldn't! And I was there for her whenever you or Aunt Akira was too 'busy' to care for her! I had to care for her! Not you! Not anyone else! You were too caught up with your job! Aunt Akira was too caught up with being speak-when-spoken- trophy wife!" Leo shouted in disdain.

"Nether-the-less! She's still my daughter!"

"Since when? Since you found out that she's sick? Huh? When did you ever care?"

"I CARED SINCE SHE'S BEEN MY CHILD! YOU ALL JUMPED INTO CONCLUSIONS THAT I DIDN'T CARE! BUT I DO!" James yelled.

Leo stared at him shocked but came out of it and said, "then why?"

"Because, I had to fulfill my late father's wish; he never approved of me marrying Akari since he loathed Japanese. I had to work my way to his wishes. Although he loves Hikari-Yin, he never accepted Akari into the family even though Akari was the one who gave birth to his favourite grandchild, especially Hikari-Yin. I had to distance myself to complete it. I had to or else… Akari and Hikari-Yin wouldn't be approved into the family."

"He… already… did…" they heard a voice say and turned to see Yin waking up.

"Yin!" they exclaimed and rushed towards her.

"He… wanted… to see if you… would grow… a backbone… and to defend… your pride… in marrying her… He already accepted… her, the first… time he met her… which was… before… you introduced mother… to him… He wanted… to see you… defend her and… your pride… which you never really did… he wanted you to… go against him…" Yin said.

"Yin! Yin! I'm soo sorry! I shouldn't have neglected my father duties! Please forgive me! I'm sorry for all the misery I caused for you! I'm… I'm sorry!" James said holding her hand, crying.

"I already did… ever since I heard it from… grandfather. The night… he died… he told me."

James cried more and muttered more apologies the whole time.

On the day before the dance, she was released due to her fast recovery of her coma. Everything was patched up, her family problems and she got her room back as it was, even though her father still disapproved but he would tolerate it for now.

Yin walked through the halls of the school in her zipped up waist length red jacket and white fitting pants with black sneakers with Leo by her side. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt with a light green under and brown cargo pants with his white sneakers.

They sat at their usual seats at lunch with Warren and Yin leaned on Warren.

"Hey, you're back. You feeling better?" Warren said holding her in his arms.

"Yea…" Yin said, "I've cleared up things with my father. I think he's ok with you now."

"Good and either way, I would've swooped you from them."

Yin smiled and Warren smiled back. Yin buried her head into the crook of his neck as Warren buried his in her long hair. Then several people appeared to sit with them and Yin ignored them.

"Hey! Get a room!" Leo shouted at them splitting them apart.

They laughed and Yin noticed the other and looks at Leo puzzled.

"Oh… while you were away, Layla blurted that she was going to the dance with me to Will, to make him jealous and started to sit with me and Warren and the three started to sit with us as well. I was going to the dance with Magenta but Layla forgot and blurted out my name, so me and Magenta are going together but Layla is going to go as my date as well… Me and Magenta are going to be on the down low," Leo explained.

"I see…" Yin said and then burst out laughing at the situation making everyone stunned.

"I heard that you still have to do your punishment and don't have a date to the dance, so Yin, will you be my date to the dance?" Warren asked.

"Warren, you're going?" Yin asked.

"Yea, for you, though."

"Of course I would go with you! You didn't have to ask."

They looked at each other smiling and leaned forward to kiss earning groans and protest from the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, Leo and Yin were invited to a committee meeting at Will's house but they never went as they knew it was Gwen who set it up as a meeting but was turned into a party as they also knew she was up to something.

"Oh dear! What are you going to wear to the dance tomorrow night?" Akari fussed.

"I'll just wear one of my old dresses," Yin replied.

"Oh no! My daughter isn't going to her first dance in her old dresses!"

"Mother."

"We'll have to call a seamstress and ask her to make the dress immediately!"

"Mother!"

"Yes dear?"

"It's ok; I'll get one myself or something."

With that she went back to her room and looked through her closet and meanwhile Leo was at the Paper Lantern to get food for himself and Yin.

Will was sitting there all alone and Leo felt pity. When Will saw Leo he told him that he didn't have to worry about ruining his night. Leo laughed and told him Layla's plan. He then left with his ordered food laughing at how stupid Will was.

On the night of the dance, Yin was getting ready. She was almost done, all that was left was putting on her necklace and when she went down her parents and Leo was waiting for her. Leo was wearing an ordinary tuxedo in black. As she walked down they smiled.

"You look beautiful, Yin," James said as he hugged her.

"Thank you, father," Yin said.

"Let's take one picture and you can all be on your way," Akari said holding a camera.

Akari gave the camera to one of their maids and got into place. Akari was beside James and they were behind Yin. They were going to take the picture when James interrupted.

"Leo! What are you doing? Get in the picture!" James said.

Leo complied and stood next to Yin. After the picture was taken, Leo and Yin flashed to school. They walked through the halls and went through the doors of the gym. Leo spotted the gang and they walked towards them and Yin saw Warren among the gang. As she almost reached, Warren noticed her and took a look at her. He looked in shock to the beauty his girlfriend was emitting.

She was wearing a black off shoulder v shaped bodice dress that was embellished with embroidery and sequins that glimmers in the light; the top had V effect front decorated with beautiful white sequins and embroidery embed in it with two straps on her shoulders and had extra long medieval sleeves. The bottom was a flare gown skirt with two layers; the first layer was black stopping on her knees, and the layer under was white trailing on the floor with the two layers stylishly tattered. The dress covered the black ballet pumps.

She wore a two strand necklace; it had light gray and clear crystals and each group of crystals were separated. Her hair was slightly curled and put into a messy chignon with some hair out of the hair do. Her bangs were also slightly curled and were parted more to the left. She had on no make-up and only showed off her natural beauty.

"Wow, you look beautiful Yin," Warren said as they hugged.

"Thanks Warren," Yin replied but then sighed, "Sorry, I have to go sing songs now but luckily it's only for an hour and that's all. So I'll be back real soon."

Yin then made her way to the stage and everybody stared at her in shock.

"Ok, good evening. I'll be singing a couple of songs, so any requests?" Yin asked.

She sang the songs requested and when it closed to the end she sang 'See who I am' by Within Temptation.

She came off the stage and went to Warren. She then excused herself to use the bathroom. When she went back, people were being turned into babies. She rushed towards Warren and the gang. As soon as she reached she was hit by the ray and was turned into a baby with Warren catching her. The gang escaped the gym by crawling through the air ventilation and Warren went through it with Yin in his arms. As soon as they got out of the ventilation, Warren took off her jacket and wrapped it around Yin.

As they talked, Yin was giggling and clapping her hands in Warren's arms. Then Penny, Lash and Speed appeared and they began to fight. Warren was about to go after Speed but was stopped by Leo.

"No, you go and keep Yin safe, I'll fight him," Leo said and ran after Speed.

Warren complied and went into the nurse's office and took care of Yin. He placed her on the seat and then light came from Yin's baby body. The baby turned into a fully grown Yin. She was stark naked making Warren blush and to turn away.

Yin walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Warren… Thank you for not leaving me behind," she whispered into his ear and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Warren turned around and hugged her saying, "I would never leave you, ever."

They pulled away and stared at each other. They then closed in and kissed. Yin wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss got intense that Yin wrapped her legs around his waist and Warren support her weight by placing his hands under her buttocks. He pushed her against the wall as they pushed their bodies to each other.

Yin gasped as she felt Warren's finger accidentally brush on her butthole, Warren took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth which she allowed. Their kiss continued until they broke apart panting for breathe.

"I love you," she whispered to him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too," he whispered, blushed and took his head off of her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"You're… naked…"

Yin released her hold on his waist and Warren turned away. Yin picked up his jacket and wore it. It reached her mid-thigh and she buttoned it but it still showed some of her cleavage.

"Warren, you can turn around now," Yin said to him softly, "I'm wearing your jacket."

He turned around still blushing and Yin walked towards him. She stopped infront of him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're not the Warren I know. He's not shy," Yin said softly.

"I am shy because you're half-naked!" Warren exclaimed.

"I was naked a while ago and you didn't mind."

"I was caught up in the moment… and in your eyes…"

Yin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him on the lips. Warren wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. They then broke the kiss and were about to leave when Warren stopped her.

"What?" Yin asked.

"You're not going out there like that," Warren said and held up a blanket.

Yin took it and wrapped it around herself. They made their way to the gym to see Layla and Leo and looked around to see Will. He was standing over Gwen and then while they were distracted, she pressed a button.

The school started to drop and everyone dropped onto the floor. Will flew out the window to stop the school from crashing and wasn't succeeding until the anti-gravity device started working again. As soon as they were on their feet, Yin hurried to find her clothes and to put it on.

Yin excused herself from the group as they tried to figure out how to turn the babies back into their respective ages. Yin appeared back into Dr. Ray's office and asked for a checkup.

After a few minutes, Dr. Ray turned to her seriously.

Meanwhile at Sky High, every baby was being turned back to their ages and the group was presented with the Hero of the year award. Gwen and the others were placed into the power draining room.

"Hey, where's Yin?" Warren asked.

"I'm here," Yin said and she was smiling.

"What's up with you?" Leo asked puzzled holding hands with Magenta.

"I've got great news! I'm cured!"

"What? How?"

"When the weapon turned me into a baby, it was reversed as I never received my powers at that time but even as babies, our power slowly come together. Then my powers kicked in and transformed me back into my respective age as my other power is light and the other is dark. My light powers can control life and the dark controls death. Being transformed back into my respective age immediately, made it seem that I've never got it before. Since I've got the failure at 6 and I've been turned back immediately, my powers came back when I was turned back, skipping the time I've got my heart failure. I went to Dr. Ray as I felt different after I turned back into my 17 yr old self and he told me I was perfectly fine," Yin explained.

Layla, Leo and Warren looked shocked and then cried out in happiness. The others were confused and were then told of what they were talking about.

During the remaining time of the dance, Warren and Yin were outside in each other's arms watching the starry sky.


End file.
